classic_literaturefandomcom-20200214-history
Hamlet
Hamlet is a 1597 tragedy play by William Shakespeare. First published sometime between 1601 and 1603, Hamlet tells the tale of a Danish prince who goes mad for lust and revenge after the ghost of his deceased father tells him that his brother murdered him and took the throne. Hamlet is Shakespeare's longest play and is considered by many scholars as his most ultimate and famous work. Plot Summary One dark night at Elsinore Castle in Denmark, two watchmen and a scholar named Horatio spot a ghost wandering the area. It resembled a lot like King Hamlet, who had just died. His brother, Claudius, has inherited the throne and married the king's widow, Queen Gertrude. Prince Hamlet, the son of the king and Gertrude, was summoned home from his school in Germany upon hearing his father's death. He suspects foul play when he sees his uncle with his mother. But when Hamlet meets his father's ghost in the castle, he tells his son that Claudius had murdered him by pouring poison down his ear and usurped his throne. Hamlet is now dedicated to avenge his father's murder on Claudius. He begins to feel depressed and insane, so the king and queen assign two of Hamlet's friends, Guildenstern and Rosencrantz to watch over him. After they fail to notice the prince's strange behaviour, the Lord Chamberlain Polonius suspects that he may be madly in love with his daughter Ophelia. Claudius spies on the two of them conversing with each other. But Hamlet is clearly not in love with her since he rejected and insulted her and wanted to place her into a convent. A play is about to be performed by a group of travelling actors, and Hamlet comes up with a plan to have the actors do a reenactment of the king's death and see Claudius' reaction and prove his guilt. But when the murder scene is acted out, Claudius quickly leaves and begins praying. Hamlet knew that his uncle is guilty but decides not to kill him yet since he thinks Claudius will go to Heaven if he dies praying. Claudius, now fearing for his own safety and of Hamlet, orders the prince to be set away to England. Later, Hamlet confronts his mother on her marriage to Claudius. Hearing a noise behind the tapestry, he stabs it through with his sword, thinking it was Claudius, but kills Polonius instead. He is immediately shipped off to England, with Rosencrantz and Guildestern given orders to have Hamlet executed upon arriving at their destination. Ophelia goes mad following the death of her father and drowns herself in a river. Her brother and Polonius' son, Laertes, returns to Denmark from France to avenge his father's murder. Claudius had convinced Laertes that Hamlet is to blame for Polonius and Ophelia's deaths. But after Horatio and the king receive news that Hamlet's ship was attacked by pirates on its way to England and that he has returned to Denmark, Claudius comes up with a plan. He would have Hamlet and Laertes fight in a friendly duel, but Laertes' sword would be poisoned so Hamlet would die if he is stabbed by it. The king also uses a backup plan to give Hamlet a goblet of poisoned wine if he wins both matches. Hamlet arrives just in time for Ophelia's funeral. He fights with Laertes and claims that he had always loved her. Back at the castle, Hamlet tells Horatio that he arranged the letters around so Guildenstern and Rosencrantz would be executed instead, and knows that death would come at any moment. He agrees to participate in the fencing match. Hamlet and Laertes begin their duel. During the match, Gertrude drinks from the poisoned goblet that was supposed to be given to Hamlet. She dies from the poison. Laertes wounds Hamlet with the poisoned blade, but Hamlet doesn't die immediately. The prince then wounds his opponent with the same lethal blade they have switched, and Laertes dies before telling him of the king's treachery on the queen. Hamlet finishes Claudius off by stabbing him with the same sword and pouring the poisoned wine down his ear, killing him. After achieving his revenge, Hamlet dies. Shortly after, a Norwegian prince named Fortinbras who earlier successfully defeated Poland in a battle, arrives with ambassadors from England. They announce that Rosencrantz and Guildestern are dead, and Fortinbras becomes the new King of Denmark. Horatio tells him of Hamlet's tragic story and the prince's body is carried away that resembles a fallen soldier's procession. Characters [[Hamlet (character)|'Hamlet']]- The titular character and main protagonist. Claudius- The main villain of the play. Gertrude- The Queen of Denmark and Hamlet's mother. Polonius- The Lord Chamberlain of Claudius' court. Horatio- Hamlet's best friend. Ophelia- Polonius' daughter and Hamlet's love interest. Category:Shakespeare plays Category:Tragedy plays